A wire assembly (e.g., a wire harness, cable harness, etc.) typically includes wires configured for electronic capabilities, such as the transmission of signals or provision of electric power. In some applications, the respective wires may vary in length spanning distances up to several meters or throughout a vehicle (e.g., an automobile, aircraft, spacecraft, ship, etc.). Accordingly, a wire assembly may include a clip used to bind or gather the wires to secure the wires, prevent degradation of wire integrity, reduce human contact, etc. The clip may attach the wire assembly to a supporting structure, such as a stud. An ongoing need exists for improved designs that allow for such wire assemblies to be easily and reliably mounted to such supporting structures.
Such conventional clips are not without limitations. For example, conventional clips limit the options by which a wire assembly can be attached to a stud and fail to provide temporary retention features to allow the wire assembly to be attached to a stud by single hand operation. However, the inventors have identified various problems and difficulties that occur in securing a wire assembly to a protrusion coupled to a vehicular surface. The inventors have solved such obstacles achieved by developing an unconventional solution that secures a wire assembly to a protrusion coupled to a vehicular surface.